Calling
by Moira-chan
Summary: Communication. Agitation. Incompréhension. Bienvenue en ville - mais c'est plus douloureux lorsqu'on n'est que spectateur.


**Titre** : Calling.

**Auteur :** Moira-chan / Momo.

**Rating :** T (vocabulaire).

**Genre :** ... Scène de vie courante ? Je sais pas trop. OS, en tout cas.

**Personnage :** Roxas.

**Disclaimer :** Roxas appartient à Square Enix.

**Résumé :** Communication. Agitation. Incompréhension. Bienvenue en ville - mais c'est plus douloureux lorsqu'on n'est que spectateur.

Sincèrement, je ne sais que penser de ce texte. Je l'ai écrit... Sur un coup de tête ? XD En attendant, ça fait un mois qu'il traîne, alors je me suis décidée à le poster... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Au passage, merci infiniment à **Mia Suzuki-sama** pour m'avoir donné son avis en guise de pré-lecture x3

J'ai voulu faire ressortir le côté solitaire de Roxas... Je sais pas du tout si ça a bien marché, c'est bizarre. xD J'ai bien aimé écrire ça, en tout cas.

Pour la lecture, sinon, je vous conseille "Calling", de Leah, sur l'OST de Subarashiki Kono Sekai. Si si. xD

Bonne lecture ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Calling.<span>**

_Clic-bip bip-vroom-bam-doum doum-ah ah ah ah-_

_Riing riing._

Communication.  
>Agitation.<br>Incompréhension.  
>Et le vacarme dans la tête qui ne peut se résoudre à partir enfin, s'en aller et ne plus revenir – bienvenue en plein milieu de la ville, là où ça bouge vraiment dans tous les sens, là où ça passe sans jamais repasser parce que ça préfère foncer droit devant sans regarder. Là où ça finira par se prendre un mur en pleine gueule, à force, aussi.<p>

Roxas en est convaincu, du moins.

Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes – le feu rouge passe à l'orange, y'a un bruit, et puis c'est vert. Non loin de là, les pas soudain s'arrêtent ; ceux qui traversaient se hâtent et ça s'accélère un peu avant de finir brutalement. Un bruit de moteur, deux, trois, quatre, plein, des dizaines peut-être. Les passants ont intérêt à s'être arrêtés, maintenant.

Roxas baisse les yeux – que ça lui donne l'air sombre, il s'en fout.

Ça démarre sur les chapeaux de roues, d'abord – et puis, un son dépasse tous les autres, un motard complètement taré sans doute, dans le genre qu'a zappé qu'une rue, même grande, c'est souvent limité à cinquante ou soixante. Enfin, on s'en fout de lui, non ? Deux options possibles de toute façon ; ou bien il a un bol de cocu – et peut-être même qu'il l'est d'ailleurs, pour foncer comme un rageux – et il tue personne, ou bien un truc finira par l'arrêter sous peu.

Roxas sourit, en coin, et attend de voir ; secrètement, il espère entendre la collision.

Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes – le feu vert passe à l'orange, y'a un bruit, et puis c'est rouge. Freins, klaxons, insultes – saloperie de feu qui change vachement vite, hein ? Les passants, ils sont contents, en attendant. Ni une ni deux ; un instant à peine et ça repart. Les talons hauts qui frappent le goudron trop plat, trop lisse de la rue. Les énormes chaussures pleines de lacets qui fracassent le blanc pâle du passage piéton. De temps en temps, une paire de sandales, de bottes de pluie, qui s'écrase seulement sur le macadam, avec ses petites semelles, sans faire de bruit.

Roxas, de l'endroit où il se trouve, il ne voit que des godasses.

Mais c'est pas si grave, en fin de compte ; il a pas vraiment besoin de voir. Il entend – ça suffit. S'il ferme les yeux il entend tout, même. Le feu qui passe au vert au rouge à l'orange, à l'orange au rouge au vert – un truc comme ça. La musique en haut, en bas, à droite ou à gauche, sur les pubs ou les annonces, s'échappant des magasins qui bordent la rue avec leurs couleurs, leurs néons et leurs grosses affiches ; les paroles, les mots qui coulent de toutes ces bouches sans cesse ouvertes-fermées fermées-ouvertes – il en chope des bribes, en fait.

_J'parle, tu vois, mon mec, file-moi, nan mais, tu comprends, en fait, enfin bref, ton bro' là, et ma maman, aller faire les courses, en avion, mon boulot, Final Fantasy, mes nouvelles pompes, y'a des trucs, genre, enfin bref, tu vois, ma vie._

Ça veut pas dire grand-chose mais heureusement que les mots se cassent pas la gueule sur le par-terre comme les godasses parce que sinon c'est le tremblement de terre assuré.

De toute manière, Roxas s'en fout. Ça lui donne mal à la tête – trop de gens, trop de mouvement, trop d'agitation. Trop de _clacs_, trop de _clics_, trop de _vrooms_, trop de _bams_, trop de bruit – mais qu'ils se la ferment, à la fin ! Dans un monde idéal, il disparaîtrait sous terre et il entendrait plus rien ; ou alors, tout s'évanouirait d'un seul coup, et il se retrouverait tout seul, au calme, avec le silence pour seul et unique pote éternel. D'ailleurs, il se déteste pour avoir oublié son iPod à la maison.

Soudain, y'a un _ring_. Un deuxième. Encore un. _Décroche, bordel_ – ah, ça y est. La fille devant lui a son portable rose fluo greffé à l'oreille et elle beugle dans le combiné ; _ouii, allô, mais atteends, je t'entends pas làà, rappelle plus tard, oui oui, bisous, à plus, ouais ouais, c'est ça, j'te rappelle, à plus._

Roxas, lui, il pense qu'un truc – _mais ta gueule_, gourdasse. Qu'elle économise sa salive et elle contribuera à repousser les tremblements de terre – enfin, presque, quoi. Et même, qu'ils se la ferment tous ; elle l'entendra, comme ça, son putain de téléphone à deux balles. Et elle pourra faire du bruit. Se marrer avec sa copine de l'autre côté du fil. Inciter les autres à faire pareil. Replonger tout le monde dans la même spirale infernal et effrayante qui se continue chaque jour sans jamais s'arrêter.

Faudrait leur lier les deux lèvres avec du fil de fer et scotcher leurs chaussures à la chaussée.

Le blond garçon relève les yeux. Il est appuyé contre le mur d'un truc qui doit être un immeuble et faut dire qu'il se sent un peu à l'écart – ça lui déplaît pas. A ses yeux, mieux vaut être n'importe où ailleurs qu'au beau milieu de cette agitation – d'ailleurs tiens, en voilà un qui se promène avec son téléphone allumé, crachant de la musique déformée par ses haut-parleurs à la performance proche du zéro absolu, et ça déchire les oreilles.  
>Enfin, ça les déchirerait si c'était pas à ce point paumé entre les rires, les discussions, les pas, les klaxons et les changements de couleur des feux.<p>

Roxas soupire et porte, doucement, la main à son cœur. L'espace d'un instant, ses yeux sont fermés – ici aussi, là dedans, ça fait du bruit. Beaucoup moins fort, toutefois. C'est à peine audible, en fait – quasiment un murmure, comme le souffle du vent que tous les gens du carrefour ont dû oublier depuis longtemps.

C'est pas grave ; tant pis pour les gens du carrefour. Lui s'en souvient. Lui n'oubliera pas. Lui saura toujours. Lui les regarde, presque de haut, et lui se sent loin, si loin, parce que dans le fond, lui ne fait pas de bruit – pas de bruit, sauf celui des battements de son cœur.

Quelque part, il voudrait bien que les gens se concentrent un peu plus sur les battements de leur cœur et un peu moins sur leur téléphone. C'est utopique, idyllique, il le sait ; tant pis. Il relève les yeux. La montre à son poignet indique qu'il est déjà quinze heures et même s'il adore rester là, simplement, à regarder les gens passer, repasser, tourner dans tous les sens, il va peut-être falloir qu'il parte, maintenant.

Alors, il décide de s'accorder une dernière minute – juste une, oui, ça suffira. Une minute pour se plonger dans un monde de bruit et se focaliser sur les battements de son propre cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie les voitures, les feux tricolores, les passants, leurs téléphones et les marées de leurs mots mélangés. De sa position, toujours calme, toujours immobile, il scrute les gens en face, sur le trottoir, de l'autre côté de l'artère ; une femme au téléphone pousse un bébé dans un landau, un jeune homme réajuste l'énorme casque sur ses oreilles, une gamine d'à peine treize ou quatorze ans décroche le combiné d'un appareil rose flashy et un garçon le regarde.

Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes – le feu rouge passe à l'orange, y'a un bruit, et puis c'est vert. Un garçon le regarde et Roxas tressaillit ; d'un seul coup, plus de bruit, plus d'agitation ni même de carrefour, le temps s'arrête et les battements de son cœur aussi. Deux yeux bleus fixés sur lui – il retient son souffle mais, même à cette distance, il pourrait entendre l'autre expirer le gaz carbonique dans sa trachée ; quelle sensation étrange.

C'est un jeune homme de corpulence normale, ni trop grand ni trop petit, et ses vêtements ne le démarquent pas des autres, pourtant. Il pourrait sourire, il pourrait pleurer, Roxas ne le verrait même pas, à vrai dire ; mais ces yeux, ah, ces yeux, ces yeux clairs et bleus, vides et surpris à la fois, éperdus dans le bruit et les gens et la foule et les feux et les voitures et les passants et les téléphones et – juste comme les siens.  
>Une copie conforme de ses propres yeux sur le trottoir d'en face et le monde lui semble devenir le miroir de son incompréhension.<p>

Le visage n'est pas le même, pourtant. La coiffure non plus. Cheveux bruns et non blonds. Vêtements simples et non noirs. Air hagard et non certain. Mais les yeux, les yeux, ah, les yeux.

Ça fait tout, les yeux. Les reflets. Les couleurs. La perception. Tout en dépend – sauf le bruit. On n'écoute pas avec les yeux et c'est bien pour ça que Roxas les préfère aux oreilles qui ne signifient rien pour lui ; alors, sans même réfléchir, il plonge à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux-là, là-bas, et il s'élance sur le trottoir, en direction du passage piéton.

Quitte ta bulle. Dépasse la limite. Abandonne la solitude. Fuis, cours, échappe-toi ; évade-toi de ton propre monde qui te retient prisonnier et-

Une.

Il atterrit bizarrement sur ses jambes après une sorte de petit bond en avant.

Deux.

Il s'élance, tout droit, renverse une demoiselle qui l'insulte copieusement.

Trois.

S'approche du passage piéton, ne perd pas le garçon du regard, se concentre. La foule l'entoure, de parts et d'autres, le submerge et ça fait mal – bordel ! Qu'ils le lâchent, qu'ils le laissent, il ne respire plus, enfin, peut-être qu'il va se noyer et mourir et-

Quatre secondes – le feu vert passe à l'orange, y'a un bruit, et puis c'est rouge.

Et ne plus jamais pouvoir remonter à la surface.  
><em>Vroom<em> – le camion passe, lourd et rapide, juste devant lui, et ça lui envoie de l'air plein la gueule, et ça rompt le lien, brutalement, ça déchire ce lien entre les yeux bleus et les siens. Ça bousille tout du début à la fin et, d'un seul coup, ça sépare deux mondes soudain totalement distincts.

Roxas, surpris, fait un pas en arrière, ramasse une gosse au passage ; la gamine tombe, hurle, la mère l'engueule, mais putain, il s'en fout. Le camion est passé, le lien brisé, l'autre disparu.  
>Plus d'yeux comme les siens plongés dans leurs jumeaux – plus de jumeau tout court, plus de même ou de pareil de l'autre côté du passage piéton.<p>

Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes – y'a un bruit, un autre, un troisième, il écoute pas, il en a rien à foutre. Doucement, petit à petit, autour de lui, l'univers se reconstruit. Il a fermé les yeux ; les immeubles réapparaissent, les gens le regardent bizarrement, tiens, ses bleus à lui fouillent tout autour maintenant, paumés comme jamais, et il s'est repris, visiblement.

_Clic_. Un feu, encore une fois, passe au vert, au rouge, à l'orange peut-être.  
><em>Bip-bip<em>. Une jeune femme, talons hauts-tailleur serré, tapote les touches de son téléphone sans le regarder.  
><em>Vroom.<em> Une voiture, une autre, la suivante, toute la file démarre, tout de suite.  
><em>Bam<em>. Un truc s'est cassé la gueule par terre.  
><em>Doum doum<em>. Son cœur bat plus vite que jamais dans sa pauvre poitrine – bordel, ça va lâcher.  
><em>Ah ah ah ah<em>. Et tous les gens autour de lui qui gravitent, avancent reculent tournent retournent, le menacent de leur seule présence – ils se foutent de sa gueule, ou bien quoi ?

_Riing riing._

Dans la poche arrière de son jeans, son téléphone portable a sonné.

_Numéro inconnu._

D'un seul coup, Roxas relève les yeux ; et au loin, dans la foule, au milieu de milliards de milliers de gens bizarres, il le distingue – l'autre garçon, celui qui lui ressemble sans être lui, parce qu'il a les mêmes yeux et pas le même visage. Il a un téléphone en mains, combiné à l'oreille – le blond sourit.  
>D'un geste assuré, il porte l'appareil à son oreille pour décrocher.<p>

_« Allô. »_

* * *

><p>Moi aussi, la fin me laisse perplexe... Bref. xD<p>

L'autre personnage devait être Sora, mais finalement, je sais pas trop qui c'est, ni ce que c'est... Mais j'ai adoré écrire ça, alors si vous avez pris ne serait-ce qu'un peu de plaisir à le lire, je suis contente. =) Merci d'être passé voir mon texte le plus bizarre ! (XD)

**Edit :** Cloudy-L, dans sa review, me fait penser que j'ai oublié de mentionner un truc... Vous avez joué à "The World Ends With You" ? Oui ? Bah, si oui, sachez que cet OS est inspiré de la toute première scène du jeu. ^^ Je l'ai toujours trouvée magnifique, et j'avais simplement envie de m'en inspirer... Après relecture, je me dis qu'en effet ça aurait peut-être plus sa place sur le fandom TWEWY, mais bon. xD Je l'aime bien comme ça, cet OS. De toute façon, c'est plus un texte "abstrait" ou de la pure description qu'une véritable fanfic n_n


End file.
